She-Wolf
She-Wolf is the sixth episode of Series 4 of CBBC's show Wolfblood. Summary With a Dark Moon looming, the pack is fraying at the edges and Selina's alter-ego is uncovered. Imara is not pleased that TJ has filmed Selina besting the mugger and put it on the Internet and TJ is alarmed when Selina declares herself the She-Wolf, an urban crusader righting wrongs and nearly falls into a trap. Ultimately she confesses her secret to her parents as well as getting even with a bully and winning the Tae-Kwando contest. (Source came from here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5559330/plotsummary?ref_=tt_ov_pl) Plot SPOILERS AHEAD A local blogger has notices that Selina's eyes turn yellow in one of the videos TJ poster of her defeating the mugger, and dubs her the 'She-Wolf. TJ and Selina discuss this in the den, but decide that Segolia won't notice as they have bigger problems to worry about. However, when TJ returns home, he finds his Mum watching the video, and questions him, but TJ claims he knows nothing about it. In the Kafe, Jana and Katrina are working hard, when Katrina drops a plate and Jana catches is, causing Katrina's Dad to comment on how efficiently the café is being run. Jana then moves the stools around, further increasing efficiently and impressing Katrina's Dad. Jana then overhears Katrina's Dad telling Katrina that Jana is 'invaluable', making Katrina jealous. At the school, a girl called Lauren leaves a comment on TJ and Selina's site, saying that her dog has been kidnapped and that the kidnappers are demanding a ransom for it. Ignoring TJ's protests, Selina decides to go with the girl that night and get the dog back. TJ again argues with her, saying that he will take the site down as it's too dangerous. Matei notices TJ and Selina arguing, and consults Emilia about it, but she gets annoyed with him for always hanging around with her. Hannah takes Emilia's phone, and Matei tries to help her, however Emilia tells him off and shouts at him, saying that she can look after herself. In the Kafe, Katrina re-arranges the stools back to their original position, and decides to start sharing out tips equally. Selina and TJ go to save Lauren's puppy in an abandoned building, and follow a man they found in there. He leads them to a room with the dog tied in the centre, and pick him up. A man with a camera takes a photo of the two of them with their faces uncovered, causing Selina to run after him. Selina throws herself at the man, who is the vlogger from earlier, trapping him beneath her, and starts to wolf out. He promises that he won't tell anyone about their encounter, revealing that there was never a Lauren and the dog is his, begging her not to hurt him. TJ pulls Selina off the man, and gives him the dog, taking the camera's memory card as well. The vlogger swears to take down his site if they leave him alone and they run off. Outside, Selina realises that she has to stop, as she could have hurt him. The following day, Jana doesn't feel well, due to the dark moon, however Katrina thinks it's revenge as she decided to share tips equally the day before. At school Hannah goads Selina about her recent win, whilst making Emilia drop her books, Matei looks away and walks off. TJ shows Selina that the blog has been taken down, making Selina sad for forcing him to stop something he loved. Jana gets up to help with the lunchtime shift, and drops glasses, causing Katrina to declare that she is not ill, only doing it out of spite, and sends her away. In a churchyard, Emilia cries over her parents' graves, when Matei appears, and they reconcile by telling stories about their childhood, where Emilia called no moon days 'baboon days'. They cry about missing their parents, and Emilia tells Matei that sometimes she wishes she had died. They hug. TJ goes to the Kafe looking for Jana, and Katrina tells him that she is not bothering because her Dad isn't there to impress. TJ tells her that Jana hasn't had a break in days, and that she tries her best, making Katrina doubt her theory. TJ meets Jana and she apologises for neglecting her pack. She tells him about punishing Aran wrongly in the wild to protect herself, and that the guilt made her vein up frequently. She guessing that Selina is veining up because she is lying to her parents. He calls Jana a genius and kisses Jana on the cheek, but she moans at him for doing it. Mrs Khan tries to cheer Selina up, but she tells both her parents that she's a liar. TJ arrives at the Khan's and tell tell him that Selina has told them everything. In the morning, Mrs Khan tells Selina that they're not mad, and shows her a dojo that her father has built in the cellar, so that they can fight together. Katrina brings Jana breakfast in bed, and apologises. Katrina offers to put the tips back to normal, but Jana insists that they share. They make burgers in unison in front of Katrina's Dad, impressing him with their teamwork. At school, TJ tells Matei and Emilia that Selina told her parents about the She-Wolf, but they never even knew about it. Selina enters and hugs TJ, telling him that her parents have let her continue with Taekwondo, and the Corvacis decide that they must be going out. Emilia tells Hannah that she is a bully and a cheat, and Selina challenges her to a sparring match. At the fight, Jana tells Matei that she's back. Hannah and Selina fight, and Selina knocks Hannah down, causing her to give up and offer Selina the trophy, but Selina refuses, and Hannah had won that fairly. Category:Episodes Category:Wolfblood Category:Series 4